Darth Revan and the StarGate
by Darth Xelyt
Summary: He turned and left the room he went and met up with Bastila His new apprentice and his lover Malak had tried to control her similar to how the jedi council had tried to use him but they were stronger then both sides and with her battle meditation the republic fleet would soon be disposed of.
1. The rise of Darth Revan

Darth Reven was sad as he saw his old friend die at his feet he wished it hadn't had to be like this. Darth Malak, Alek was finally dead.

He turned and left the room he went and met up with Bastila His new apprentice and his lover. Malak had tried to control her similar to how the jedi council had tried to use him but they were stronger then both sides and with her battle meditation the republic fleet would soon be disposed of.

As he approached a group of Dark jedi he mumbled to himself "Freeze Reven!" Said the one closest to Reven "Darth Malak is dead and I really don't have the time for you right now so if you choose to follow me then come with me if not get out of my way and make the way to the nearest ship I will let you go to the republic or wherever you want to go stay in my way and I will cut you down".

The Sith looked stunned as did his allies. "We will serve you to the end Lord Reven" the Sith bowed. Excellent Reven thought I'll need all the Dark Jedi I can get to win this war

Eventually the battle ended it was quite easy getting the Sith to follow Reven again with only minor casualties from officers who didn't believe it.

Darth Reven entered the bridge of the Rakata Reincarnate and went to speak to the Captain

"Whats the situation?" Reven asked the Captain. "We have successfully sent word to all of our forces they all know that Malak is dead we had a few fleets try to turn on us but they changed there minds would you like us to destroy them regardless my lord?" "No I grant them mercy they will be invaluable in our war with the core worlds".

Three weeks later

Coruscant was the only core world left that had not fallen to the Sith Empire Darth Reven went ahead with the Ebon Hawk to the planet sneaking past its defenses he walked up the steps of the Jedi temple the temple guards fired on him but were quickly dealt with he entered the temple the Jedi sensing the dark side surrounded him he thought this was amusing they were going to team up on him how cowardly luckily he had brought back up. A Gunship smashed through the front entrance of the Jedi temple shocking all of the Jedi inside it slid and stopped barely before hitting Reven out came Bastila and a group of some of the best Dark jedi Reven could find and if then if the Jedi had any hope left from the roof dropped Hk 47 he drew two vibro blades and prepared to attack the jedi. Statement: "This Blood bath will be Glorious Master".

The battle took ages but with only a few casualties the jedi temple was destroyed and only a handful of jedi escaped Revens wrath. Next step was to take the Senate today he would see the end of political corruption

As he marched in to the Senate with HK and an army of Sith troopers he began mercilessly slaughtering every politician jedi and Republic soldier he saw there was one door left that remained unopened with one last force push he blew it open inside was Supreme Chancellor Malfum Odertine along with his wife and kids. Reven had heard about the man and how the man had not been corrupt he considered something for the moment.

The man pulled a blaster on Reven "don't you dare touch my kids sith!" Reven could feel the anger coming from the man he could kill the man easily but he decided on a new plan.

"Supreme chancellor Odertine I wish to escort you and your family to safety" the chancellor looked shocked for a minute but then nodded though still confused.

Later after the battle Reven ordered Bastila and the Dark Jedi and the Sith troops to help give medical aid to Coruscants citizens then Reven decided to have a meeting with the Chancellor.

"Chancellor you know who I am" "yes I do" Darth Reven looking back at his wife and kids who sat exhausted on Revens lounge "you have cute kids" said Reven "thank you Darth Reven" said the chancellor

"I wish for you to remain in a seat of power as you are a man I can trust you will become the supreme governor of the sith empire you will personally rebuild the senate to your liking and you will assist me in rebuilding what I had to destroy to clean this galaxy even if you refuse I promise your wife and children will not be harmed but I cannot promise the same for you".

"You will let me rebuild without fear of sith corruption? Yes although if you do anything against me or the empire like try to rebuild the Republic your position will be revoked" "very well Darth.. Lord Reven as you wish".

Many more weeks passed and the planets were rebuilt the galaxy prospered under Darth Reven along with Supreme governor Malful Odertine and the senate was functioning again allowing peace to be in the galaxy there were many jedi still in hiding but for now Reven decided he could afford to give them a break.

Suddenly he jumped up and activated his crimson saber blocking another crimson saber that slammed into him. "I see you have not begun to weaken since your purge of Coruscant Reven".

"Kreia its so good to see you" both blades deactivated and Reven threw a hug around KreiaKreia wrapped her arms around Reven embracing him like a long lost son.

"I had feared for you Kreia I had not known what Malak had done with you"

"I was able to stay hidden from him though he did send some assassins to kill me I feared for you ever since I had heard that you were dead but I sensed that you were still alive I hoped that I wasn't just in denial now I know for certain and its great to see we have won and the galaxy is now ours and yes I heard about Bastila she is a fine woman".

Reven then went from the boy he had become back to his usual self. "Coruscant was easily taken the senators and Jedi were all destroyed" "I rebuilt the senate to help keep the empire stable but ofcourse I

wont let it have any real power" "the Jedi temple I was planning on turning in to a Sith temple it would be nice to have one of those on Coruscant". Kreia was amazed at what Reven spoke of even more amazed that he was going to be able to achieve it

That night as Reven lay in bed he thought of two things the new amazing Sith temple he would have built and the amazing Bastila that would soon be returning home to him.

It had not taken him long to find a place to build his Sith Palace and Bastila had liked the place as well he had made it clear that only Bastila or Hk would be able to enter his Room that he thought would give him some privacy any people that wanted to reach him had to do so on his comlink or contact Hk most people didn't want to contact either of them so unless it was important he was left alone.

There was no republic resistance or anything of the sort left to wake him from his sleep as he fell asleep Reven wake up I got a surprise for you.

Reven opened his eyes to see Bastila standing at the end of the bed im sorry I was late but I wanted to buy something she looked down at her new dress its beautiful said Reven what if I take it off and jump in to bed then?

Reven thought for a moment why would she need his permission to jump in to their bed? Then she slipped off her Dress revealing nothing underneath but her underwear she came to the side of the best pulled back the covers and slid into bed she then lay her head near Revens I love you Reven I love you to Bastila as they both fell asleep in each others arms.

The next day Reven was to meet with Canderous. He had become one of Revens greatest Military Commanders and had made him an admiral and had also used him to make the Mandalorians a part of the empire finally achieveing peace between their civilizations. Reven was requested by Canderous on the Star Forge he was surprised to see Bastila there aswell but not surprised to see Hk and T3 he had allowed Bastila to have T3 for awhile because he thought T3 would be more of help to her right now then him and Hk had been with her to protect her HK was the only thing in the galaxy Reven could trust to keep her safe when he wasn't around probably because he felt like there was a bit of him in HK "Canderous why am I here and even larger question why are we here" Said Reven.

Canderous began to explain himself "we found something new in the Star Forges computer something different from the rest it isn't a weapon droid or a ship but something else and it may be of use to the entire empire". "Alright what is it?" Asked Reven "The Rakatans call it a Star Gate and it provides near instantaneous travel between planets". Darth Reven thought to himself this would prove useful indeed. "Whats the catch?" asked Reven. "The catch is it isn't of Rakatan design they stole it from another race a race of Humans it would seem from the records".

Darth Reven was surprised at this Humans built it? Interesting "and another thing Reven if we were to build it it would link up to other Star Gates outside of the galaxy perhaps more room to expand the empire". Bastila quickly thanked Canderous and quickly moved to stop Reven from drooling on his robe. "Reven this is dangerous we don't know whats out there" said Bastila "So?" Replied Reven "We have the entire galaxy in our grasp nothing can stop us if there are more galaxies out there we should conquer them".

"Alright Reven if that is what you wish I only hope you use caution". "I will Bastila" he said as he kissed her "HK" "yes master?" "Prepare the Star Forge to produce one of these Star Gates".


	2. Arrival

Creating the Stargate had been an easy task however Revan still had no idea how it worked. "how does it work Ordo?" asked Revan

"it seems the symbols need to match up in a certain way" Replied Ordo "Which way?" Canderous then showed the schematics to Revan. "It says its made to go to many address's but right now we know only one address".

"Very well that is where we should go then" Said Revan with a smile. "There is one problem though Revan it will drain a lot of power to make this thing work it may take us some time to set up a power grid for it".

"Canderous does this thing have a return address?" "Yes Revan" "then please add it to T3 while I handle this".

Revan then turned the stargate with the force then zapped it with force lightning

All were amazed as the stargate came to life it was like a puddle of water.

"Its beautiful" said Bastila.

Canderous, Bastila you two are in charge until I get back have you given T3 the codes?

"Yes Revan" Replied Canderous.

"Alright then where did you say this thing was linked to?"

"A planet called Terra" Answered Canderous.

Revan gazed in to the Stargate for a moment

"Ordo set up a power grid for it for when I get back".

Revan then moved to step in to the Gate

"Revan wait!" Cried Bastila.

Revan stopped and smiled "I was wondering if you were going to warn me".

"You could sense it to?"

"And you made it a test for me!" Bastila said clearly angry.

"Your right I'm sorry it was just a bit of fun" said Revan as he used the force to open the barrier that was on the other end of the portal.

"Why don't you hold it open for me while the troops and I go through?"

"Revan" said Canderous.

"If the barrier closes before you reach the other side you will be bantha fodder".

"Don't worry I have faith in my apprentice".

Right my beautiful jedi?

Bastila hated when he referred to her as a jedi but she just smiled as she fantasized about how easy it would be to destroy Revan right here and now but no that was the Darkside of the force talking not her.

Revan chose two Dark Jedi and two squads of Sith Commandos he also decided that he would take HK and T3.

"Remember I want Stuns only anyone kills anyone they had better have a good excuse".

"Master does that include me?" Asked Hk

"Yes that includes you HK we will need information and to do that we need to make friends and sadly I sense mostly fear from the beings on the other side of this Star gate so we cant just walk in unarmed either".

"All troops form up behind Revan he has ordered he leads the charge for the most chance of success"Ordered Canderous.

Just before Revan stepped through the portal

"Try be home for dinner!" Bastila yelled out as a joke

Revan smiled as he stepped through the Stargate.

On the other side Marines kept their weapons on the Gate when all of a sudden a Black Robed figure appeared he looked left to right then slowly stepped down the ramp

"Freeze!" Yelled a Marine right before he flew back and slammed in to the wall

"Hold your fire!" Ordered general Hammond.

Then the first of the crimson armoured troopers came through the gate.

"Carter cant you get that Iris closed?" Yelled O'neill. "No sir something's holding it open" Replied Carter.

All of a sudden all the Marines weapons flew out of their hands and they all flew back in to the wall.

More marines rushed in to the gate room only to be cut down by the enemies fire.

The control room was evacuated and the self destruct was started.

Revan smashed open the glass windows and leapt into the control room he then used the force to lift T3 in to the control room with him "T3! Shut down this self destruct immediately!" as O'neill came in to the control room with a zat.

O'neill fired on the figure that he suspected of being a Goa'uld as the being had used the same tricks that a system lord would use.

Revan ignited his lightsaber and deflected the zat blast back at Oneill.

Revan knew that it was a stun weapon as he sensed the life still in the human though he also sensed the pain it caused he was impressed.

Daniel Jackson and Carter had tried to get general Hammond to safety but the general had been cut down trying to help save a squad of trapped marines who had not been fast enough to fall back.

Very few Marines still remained and the crimson soldiers had marched into every room shooting anyone they saw. Carter and Daniel fell back to the elevator when the black figure appeared as their weapons flew out of their hands and they were raised in to the air dragged up by their necks they tried to breathe but couldn't the last thing they saw was a strange mask staring at them as everything went black.

The base had now been secured and the self destruct had been aborted and all without any casualties.

Revan had called in more troops once the base had been secured to help make sure everything would be kept secured. He knew he didn't have long before enemy reinforcements arrived his only hope was to convince the leaders of this base that he had no choice. He knew they wouldn't see things his way so he knew he would need to strike at their curiosity a major flaw in humans but one that he enjoyed so much.

He had called in only four members of the base he had gained access to all of their information thanks to T3 who would attend the meeting HK had been ordered to guard the door way as more fear in these beings was unnecessary. However he did notice that one member of this SG1 was still missing and he hoped he would turn up sooner or later.

He had asked for the one named general Hammond since he was the leader of this base and he had asked for all the members of a team called SG1 since they seemed to be the main soldiers here.

He ordered the Sith Doctor that had come with his reinforcements to check them all before the meeting and then to check on all the others.

General Hammond and SG1 awoke in the chairs of the conference room "where are we sir?" asked Carter.

"The conference room of the SGC seems like it" said O'neill as his eyes locked on to the Dark figures mask.

"You!" O'neill yelled as he attempted to get out of the chair but a strange force held him in his seat.

"Please ask the one you call O'neill to remain seated if he wishes to be apart of this meeting" said Revan.

"Jack please relax for a moment" said Hammond.

"Who are you and how do you know our names?" Asked Hammond.

"I am Darth Revan Dark Lord of the Sith and I know your names because I gathered them from the computer and also thank you for providing a challenge for T3 that was a very well designed self destruct considering your primitive technology".

"Are you a Goa'uld asked O'neill Mr System Lord Revan?" O'neill said mockingly.

"I am not one of these Goa'uld you speak of" all of a sudden the door burst open and Teal'c crashed on to the floor of the conference room.

"Sorry Master but I found this one attempting to escape the base" said HK

"Tealc I've been wanting to meet you please come sit with us. Said Revan motioning to the chair with his left hand.

"Thank you HK you may leave now" said Revan.

"my pleasure master I do hope you let me kill him later".

Teal'c sat down "I apologise General Hammond I was unsuccessful".

"Its ok Teal'c the man apparently is willing to talk".

"Thank you General" said Revan.

"I am willing to let you all loose and to let you retake complete control of this base if you are willing to become allies with me and my people".

General Hammond looked shocked "it would be a pleasure to become allies with your people".

"General O'neill cut in this man is not to be trusted".

"I can offer you technology as well said Revan knowing that it would be a crucial blow".

General Hammond thought for a moment "I can not speak for my superiors if you give us access back to the base and follow our procedures I will ask for the Authority to negotiate with you".

"Very well" said Revan smiling behind his mask at the thought of knowing if they tried anything the virus T3 had hidden in there system would give control back to him and that his Commandos could easily wipe all of them out again this time though with lethal blasts.

Five hours later

"Very well Darth Revan" said General Hammond "I've spoken to the president and he has given me permission to negotiate with you".

"Please just Revan is fine I am offering you technology and also I will see to it that these Goa'uld are defeated".

"That wont be easy there are many Goa'uld and many planets and even more Jaffa to fight for them".

"But you will give me information on them so that I can beat them wont you Teal'c?"

"Indeed" replied Teal'c.

"What are you asking from us exactly?" asked General Hammond.

"We would like your help establishing a base on a new planet preferably one in your territory if that's ok but close to the Goa'uld frontline would be perfectly suitable for now" "and we could use your help connecting our planets Star Gate to the new one so we don't have to walk through this base everyday".

"Then it's a deal" replied General Hammond SG1 will assist you and in return we can take down these Goa'uld once and for all.

Revan stepped in to the Gate room he was happy that the humans from this planet had chosen to keep their word it would have been a shame to had killed such useful allies.

Revan stepped through the portal with SG1 HK and a squad of his Commandos on to a lovely green lush planet.

"If this is to be my peoples planet I will name it" Stated Revan.

"Alright" Carter said.

"This planet will be named Shan after someone very close to my heart".

"Are you sure master I can think of many better names for it ones that will make these Goa'uld tremble in fear"

"No I like the name I have chosen for it"

"Very well master just a suggestion"

So how do we go about connecting this Star Gate to my one? Asked Revan.

"Naquadah generators if we need to but otherwise all we need to do is send this planets address to yours and it should work just fine" said Carter "well also be giving you a list of planet address's including all known Goa'uld ones with a description of each world and what we know about it with the exception of some allied worlds".

"what's the matter don't trust me with your friends Samantha?"

"Not at all" stated Carter honestly as she walked off.

Revan looked over as the Star gate activated.

First through the gate was Bastila and Canderous and then came an endless line of Sith Troopers and people in other lines of work that would turn this planet in to a new base.

"We can only keep the Stargate active for thirty minutes at a time but it should be enough" said Carter

Revan did not care what the woman was saying his eyes were on only one woman.

Revan hugged Bastila and gave her a kiss then he turned to Canderous.

"Ordo thanks for deciding to come" Revan shaked Ordos hand.

"Well I know you didn't order me to come but I felt I needed to I will be heading back later though since someone has to run the empire" he joked.

Revan looked around at the plains "how do you like planet Shan?"

"Planet what?" asked Bastila.

"Planet Shan I named it myself".

Then Bastila threw her arms around Revan again and kissed him once more "I love it thank you."

Many weeks passed as the Sith built there base on the planet.

Revan had ordered an army of worker droids to be sent to the planet to help with the work load it had sped up construction time a lot the Dark Jedi were ordered to use the force to help out every now and then as well.

Darth Revan and Canderous had been studying the information about the Goa'uld.

"These ships are weak our ships would destroy them easily" Canderous said.

"Do not underestimate them said Revan besides we have no access to our fleet it will take ages to set up a shipyard here after all we need to build the vessels from scratch to build the shipyard then we need a place to get the resources.. damn".

"If only we had access to the star forge. said Canderous with a sigh.

"This is going to be a challenge but it should not take that long if we gain access to some of these Ha'tak ships I will attack one of their shipyards".

"The humans said that they are made by slaves its also said that all Jaffa are slaves and when a Goa'uld is defeated everything they own is given to the conqueror Revan if we conquer the Goa'uld we can use the Jaffa to take control of this galaxy without wasting to many of our own troops".

"True but I don't trust these jaffa to be loyal to someone who isn't a Goa'uld but well see".

Darth Revan stepped out of the Star Gate with his Commandos and a few extra normal squads.

They sent in reinforments when Revan realized the entire planet was covered in slave camps.

Revan walked up the hill where he could take a look at the camp.

"Jaffa!" Revan got the attention of the entire camp.

"Nomore will you be slaves! join me and together we will destroy the Goa'uld".

As two jaffa guards came up behind him he ignited his light saber beheading both of them in a swift motion.

"What do you say?" Revan yelled.

"Yes!" Yelled the slaves as the Commandos began firing on all the Jaffa Guards.

The slaves immediately rushed to help with the fight.

Revan spoke into his comlink "do not shoot the slaves they are ours".

The leader of the camp was a strong jaffa it was a shame that his loyalty to the Goa'uld would not shake.

So Revan just shrugged "oh well cant have everyone I guess" as he snapped the jaffas neck with the force.

"Lord Revan said the Commando leader the planet is ours and we have two Ha'tak vessels that are near completion the other three are not yet finished".

"Is there enough room to carry the slaves in the working vessels?" Revan asked.

"Yes my lord good then start loading the jaffa on to the ships and destroy the rest from orbit"

"Yes my lord"

Revan was glad as he watched his new Ha'tak ships destroy the Goa'uld shipyards.

"Lord Revan" "yes Commander?"

"This ships Hyper drive is not very fast it may take us a few days to get home but when we do I ask that we add our own hyper drives to these ships".

"Thank you Commander but that wont be necessary we wont be using these ships to conquer the galaxy well be using our own."

"My lord it will take ages for us to produce our own ships how do you plan to accomplish this?"

"You will see commander"

Revan ordered the creation of a new Star gate on a nearby planet using the Ha'taks and some smaller ships made by the Star Forge able to fit through the gate they built the gate large enough to allow ships to pass through from their galaxy to this one however the enormous power strain meant that they could only send through one ship a week.

Revan made a mental note to see to it that it was improved but for now he had to work with only one ship.

"Revan what should we do now" asked Canderous this giant star gate will not last long. Its far to unstable and uses far to much power

"We will use this systems star to power it"

"besides Ordo were still going to begin building our own shipyards in this galaxy this is just for a bit of extra defence in case the Goa'uld find us and it can carry many supplies needed to build the shipyards".

Anubis's base on Tartarus

Anubis had received word that a Goa'uld shipyard had been attacked it had not been one of his but he still was wondering who could have done something like this so easily he had been watching the movements of all other Goa'uld and none had made a move on this planet which made him think.

"Perhaps it was not a Goa'uld attack?" The slaves were not found on the planet but Anubis knew that the slaves would have had no hope at freeing themselves "perhaps it was the Tauri?" but somehow he didn't think so.

"Ba'al why are you here?"

"I came because I heard the news about the shipyards and I believe that we must find out if there is a new threat to us".

"Us?" Anubis turned around facing Ba'al.

"There is no us Ba'al not until you prove to me that you are worth anything to me more then the next of our brethren but very well take a fleet and track down the origins of this attack".


End file.
